


Come down with me

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fanvids, Fix-It, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: AU where Elizabeth had romatic relationship with Eleanor.





	Come down with me

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for Fandom Kombat 2017  
> Audio: Natasha Blume


End file.
